


La voz de tu mirada

by Fiera_Fierce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera_Fierce/pseuds/Fiera_Fierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Nunca te has preguntado cuándo me empezaste a gustar? No. ¡Qué tontería! Lo sabes tan bien como yo..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voz de tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review in English if you want to. I'd appreciate it very much, thank you! Deutsch ist auch willkommen ;)

A algunos les parece divertido escabullirse a media noche y _merodear_ por el castillo o los terrenos, como si no conocieran el significado de la palabra ‹‹cansancio››. No es mi caso. Reconozco que el placer sin límites que me brindan colchón, edredón y almohada apaga en mí todo anhelo de aventuras nocturnas. Las grandes emociones las dejo siempre para después del sueño reparador. Sin embargo, ya ha pasado media hora de las doce y aquí estoy: parada frente a un cuadro vacío. Entiendo que la señora gorda tenga vida social y le guste visitar a sus amistades en los retratos de vete tú a saber qué planta. No obstante, ¿tiene que ser ahora, en este preciso instante? No, si en el fondo, la culpa la tengo yo por quedarme más tiempo de la cuenta en las mazmorras. En Hogwarts, resulta demasiado sencillo que la noche te sorprenda.

Hoy es jueves. Los jueves siempre tenemos clase de pociones a última hora de la tarde y siempre me quedo un rato después de la lección para estudiar la elaboración de pociones por mi cuenta, sin supervisión docente. En septiembre pedí un permiso especial al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Slughorn y me lo concedieron gracias a un expediente intachable y a unas notas extraordinarias en pociones. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué una estudiante aventajada decidía, de pronto, que necesitaba más práctica que los demás. Mejor. Nunca me ha gustado dar explicaciones. Con todo, la respuesta podría haberse resumido en una sola palabra: orgullo. Bueno, y una pizquita de vanidad. Para qué negar que me encantaba ser la primera de la clase y que, por nada del mundo, me hubiera gustado dejar de serlo. Cosa relativamente fácil teniendo en cuenta que, a diferencia de otros años, ya no aceptaba la ayuda de Severus Snape.

Severus había sido mi mejor amigo desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Él fue quién me enseñó a llevar las pociones a otro nivel, a ser creativa, a seguir mis instintos. Solíamos estar siempre juntos. Nos lo contábamos todo y compartíamos todo. Apuesto a que ninguno de sus nuevos amigotes sabe una palabra de su padre y lo mucho que sufrió de niño. Ni tampoco que tiene una imaginación galopante, que la mitad de los hechizos que están de moda los ha inventado él o que su gragea favorita es la de sabor a arándanos… ¡Rayos! Le conozco mejor que a mí misma. O pensaba que le conocía… El año pasado tuvimos una pelea a mitad de curso y ya no le dirijo la palabra. Aunque él no ha dejado de intentar hacer las paces, desde luego... Sin embargo,  él tomó una decisión y yo la mía...

Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts había estado actuando raro. Para empezar, empezó a juntarse con una pandilla de matones de Slytherin muy desagradable que se metía con los hijos de muggles y coreaban los ataques de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, como si fuera un héroe de guerra. De repente, dejó de hablar conmigo en público. A veces, me daba la sensación de que fingía no conocerme.  El colmo fue cuando una tarde intenté defenderlo de las pullas del descerebrado de Potter y compañía y el muy ingrato me llamó sangre-sucia. Sangre-sucia… Jamás podría haberlo predicho. Él precisamente de entre todos los demás. Él que me dijo… Sacudo la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento de mi mente porque me da ganas de llorar. Solo éramos niños...

A veces desearía que fuésemos niños para siempre.

¿Pero qué hago yo aquí poniéndome nostálgica? Hace un frío espantoso. Los elfos ya han apagado todos los fuegos y antorchas y la piedra de los muros del castillo no es precisamente el material más cálido del mundo. Todo porque se me ha hecho tarde en el aula. Como las mazmorras son oscuras de por sí, no me había dado cuenta de que era de noche. Me pasa a menudo cuando me concentro; es como si perdiera la noción del tiempo y me escondiera en mi propio mundo: un rincón de mi mente en el que solo existimos el caldero y yo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me ha parecido escuchar un sonido ahogado. ¿Risas tal vez? Dejo que venza en mí la curiosidad y, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me alejo del descansillo y me acerco a las escaleras. Apoyo la mano sobre la barandilla y empiezo a bajar los escalones, uno a uno, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, no se ve nada extraño. Tampoco es que haya mucha luz, pero me sorprende no distinguir siquiera un contorno humano. ¿Habrá sido Peeves? Si es así, mejor será que me aleje antes de que me vea… —¡Ay! —se me escapa sin querer cuando al intentar volver a ascender, noto un tirón en la pierna. No, no, no, no, no. ¡No! Maldita sea. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Mi pie se ha quedado atrapado en el escalón falso. Siempre lo sorteo casi por inercia y, justo en el momento más inoportuno, voy y me olvido de que existe. Esta es mi noche, ¿eh? —¿Quién anda ahí? La dulce, amigable e inconfundible voz de Filch confirma mis sospechas: soy gafe.

Sopeso mis opciones, angustiada. Una de dos: o me agacho e intento esconderme inútilmente de la luz del farolillo del conserje o me declaro culpable de todos los cargos (sean cuales sean). Habrá que ser valiente… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Iba a confesar, lo juro, pero una mano congelada me ha tapado la boca y me lo ha impedido. Me quedo inmóvil, asustada, al notar como una figura se cierne sobre mí y me cubre con una capa de una tela increíblemente fina y delicada, del tacto de la seda, con la que me hace cosquillas en la nariz. De repente, la luz del farolillo nos da de lleno. Filch conoce el escalón tan bien como el resto del alumnado. Sabía perfectamente dónde mirar. Ya está. Mi opresor y yo vamos a estar castigados lo que queda de año, seguro. Adiós a mis horas a solas en clase de pociones. Hola a sesiones de limpieza muggle con mi gran amigo, el celador. O quizás no. La luz llameante de la lámpara de gas pasa de largo, lo mismo que los ojos escrutadores de Filch. ¿Qué diantres…? La mano del misterioso rescatador libera mi boca y noto como el audaz personaje se agacha y se ayuda de las manos para sacar mi pie del escalón. ¡Gracias, maravilloso desconocido! Seas quien seas, ¡gracias! Aturullada, percibo cómo me toma de la mano y me arrastra escaleras abajo. ¿Escaleras abajo? ¡Un momento! ¡La sala común de Gryffindor está en sentido contrario!

Sin embargo, no puedo protestar. Filch está cerca y, si me oye, estamos perdidos. ¡Qué remedio!Tendré que dejarme llevar por mi salvador noctámbulo. Me pregunto quién será. Tal vez, un caballero sin nombre, un alma solitaria y torturada que deambula por el castillo en las noches de luna llena para encontrar la huella de su verdadero amor, una fantasiosa pelirroja (pero de gran inteligencia), que perdió la vida entre estos muros hace miles de años. Vale, no es muy probable.

Por fin, cubiertos por la enigmática capa de mi protector, desembocamos en un descansillo diferente. No alcanzo a distinguir en qué piso nos encontramos, pero por las faldas de Morgana, que me muero de ganas por saber quién es el extraño que ha acudido a mi rescate. Me conduce a través del pasillo y tras forzar una puerta mágicamente, entramos en un aula vacía. Saco la varita del bolsillo en cuanto él me suelta y retira la capa.

— _Lumos_ —susurro y la luz impacta en su rostro.

—¡Eh!—exclama él llevándose a la mano a la cara, visiblemente molesto, al tiempo que yo salto:

—No, tú no…

—¿Y a quién esperabas, Evans? A sus labios aflora una sonrisa socarrona que resulta de lo más irritante. James Potter, con sus ojos oscuros, sus gafas y su pelo revuelto, me devuelve la mirada. Debería haberlo supuesto. Quién si no iba a estar de ronda a la una de la mañana…

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Eras tú, ¿verdad? Eras tú el que se reía en los pasillos… —Mea culpa —confiesa con una sonrisilla nada arrepentida.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¡No, no! No contestes. Es una pregunta retórica —le detengo con la mano en alto—. ¿No están Remus, Peter y Black contigo para reírte las gracias, Potter?

—Estaban —confirma, divertido—. Nos cruzamos contigo cuando salías a la escalera y entraron en la Sala Común en el momento en que gritaste...

—¿Entraron en la…? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si la Señora Gorda se había ido! ¡La he esperado durante media hora!

—Regresó nada más llegar nosotros. —Se encoge de hombros—. Mala suerte, Evans.

—Eso está claro —subrayo con una mueca de desprecio.

—De nada, ¿eh?

Tendrá morro. Y ahora encima querrá que le dé las gracias.

—¿De nada por qué exactamente? ¿Por reírte en los pasillos y meterme en este lío? ¿Por llevarme sana y salva a la Sala Común? Ah no, que eso no lo has hecho.

Se ríe. En serio. Se ha reído. En mis narices.

—No le veo la gracia. —Pues yo creo que eres muy graciosa, Evans. Y muy guapa. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

—En un par de ocasiones, sí.

—Mira, pelirroja, no te enfades. —Se sienta sobre un pupitre y apoya las manos en las piernas, muy tranquilo—. Yo no te obligué a que fueras hacia la escalera. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí. Lo que no significa que no me haya alegrado de verte, claro. Siempre es un placer…

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Potter.

Sonríe, con menos descaro, pero sonríe. Esta es una de las características más peculiares de James: que nada de lo que yo diga o haga le amilana. Lleva escrito en los ojos ese mensaje oculto cada vez que me mira, ya desde hace tiempo. Su mirada lo grita de vez en cuando, cuando me echa un vistazo de reojo en clase y piensa que no me doy cuenta; cuando me dirige la palabra en el comedor para que le pase la mermelada, la mantequilla o lo primero que se le ocurra y que luego nunca cata; cada vez que encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme de rabiar y sacarme de quicio… Como ahora:

‹‹Me encantas››.

Intimida un poco y es que en esas dos palabras secretas que solo pronuncia con los ojos, ya no es el James Potter arrogante de siempre. Entonces me parece entrever a alguien más vulnerable y más fuerte al mismo tiempo, alguien más sincero e infinitamente más verdadero que toda esa fachada de líder de pacotilla y campeón de Quidditch que se gasta. Aunque confieso que a veces me parece tener la misma sensación cuando lo veo volar sobre el palo de una escoba. Le pasa lo que a mí con las pociones. Se abstrae, se olvida del mundo. Vuelca toda su energía, toda su pasión, todo su ser en perseguir esa diminuta esfera alada y pierde la noción del tiempo, recogido en un rincón de su mente en el que solo existen su barredora y él. Me gusta pensar que en esos momentos saca su verdadero yo y es más libre. Libre de ser quien los demás quieren que sea para ser, por fin, quien es. Y me gusta verlo.

Admito que también me gusta ver a Potter levantando sus copas de Quittditch, buscándome entre el público y revolviéndose el pelo (¡cómo si hiciera falta!) para que yo le vea y sepa que me dedica la victoria. Sin embargo, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con su mundo aparte, su libertad para ser él mismo ni con su presunta vulnerabilidad. No, esto es solo por mí. Porque de lo tontorrón que es, se me antoja hasta entrañable. Porque ese ‹‹me encantas›› cala cada día un poco más y, sobre todo, porque yo también tengo corazón.

Ahora, me relajo al ver esa sonrisa más madura y natural en su boca. Mi rabia pasa a un segundo plano y suspiro. Entonces, yo también me siento sobre un pupitre.

—Bueno, ¿puedo saber por qué me has traído aquí?

—No sé. ¿Porque me apetecía que me echaras la bronca por ser un irresponsable incorregible?

—Potter…

—¿Me he confundido de dirección?

—¡Potter!

—Está bien, está bien. No quería volver a la Sala Común tan pronto. ¿Contenta?

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Si es casi la una y media!

—Si no es tarde para rescatar damiselas en apuros, tampoco lo es para conquistarlas —afirma con tono burlón y yo me cruzo de brazos.

—Que más quisieras, Potter.

—¿Entonces no te ha impresionado mi capa invisible? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

La miro de soslayo, muerta de curiosidad. Un poquito, sí.

—¿Puedo verla?

Sonríe, más satisfecho de lo que debería, y me pasa la capa, que había dejado a un lado. De nuevo, ese tacto de seda. La tela es una quimera. Me pregunto desde cuándo la tiene Potter. Dejo que la capa tape mi mano durante un segundo y ya no puedo verla. Es completamente invisible.

—Esto explica muchas cosas —susurro—. No todas, pero sí muchas cosas.

—Con ella me zafo de todas las compañías no deseadas. Un lujo, ¿verdad?

—Compañías no deseadas, ¿eh?

De repente, se me ocurre una idea divertida. Antes de que Potter pueda evitarlo, me la echo sobre los hombros, sobre la cabeza y me cubro por completo. Sin hacer ruido, dejo el pupitre y me deslizo en el aula, como un espectro. Potter saca su varita porque ahora que he desaparecido se ha quedado sin luz.

— _Lumos_... Venga, Evans, devuélvemela. No vas a dejarme aquí hablando solo...

¿Noto un deje de preocupación en su voz? Definitivamente, esta ha sido una muy buena idea. Me acerco a la puerta sigilosamente, poso la mano sobre el pomo y lo giro lentamente, para asegurarme de que él lo oye. Se da la vuelta bruscamente y pone cara de alarma.

—No, no, Evans, espera, no...

Abro la puerta, dejó que pase un segundo y la cierro de golpe. La cara de James es un poema. Puede que esta sí sea mi noche, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculla entre dientes.

Se levanta de un salto, consternado y va a ir a buscarme, pero le salgo al paso, le hago la zancadilla a mitad de camino y tropieza. Entonces, me agacho un poco para detener su caida, pero muerta de la risa y, una vez evito que se estampe de bruces contra el suelo, le paso la capa a él también por los hombros y nos encontramos cara a cara. Él apaga su varita, casi de forma inconsciente y me mira a los ojos, sorprendido. Yo sonrío.

—¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar tirado, Potter?

Al parecer, a alguien se le ha comido la lengua el gato. Jamás creí ver llegar el día en que James Potter no supiera responder una provocación. Simplemente, me mira de forma tan intensa, que siento que empiezo a ruborizarme. Puede que sea un efecto óptico debido a la extraña luz amarillenta que nos envuelve bajo la capa invisible, pero así, tan cerca, tan serio, está incluso guapo. Sí. Está muy guapo. Y detrás del cristal de sus gafas, puedo leerlo una vez más. Esta vez, diría que sus pupilas negras me lo están susurrando a media voz, como si se les hubiera escapado sin querer...

—Bueno, ¿qué? Ya es hora de dormir, ¿no te parece? —pregunto en el momento que empiezo a sentir las rodillas de mantequilla.

Él no dice nada, solo asiente. No estoy muy segura de que me haya escuchado, así que tomo la iniciativa. Le cojo de la muñeca y tiro de él hacia la puerta. En silencio, casi de forma inconsciente, dejamos el aula atrás. Nos movemos por el pasillo, el descansillo y las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra, como flotando en un momento cargado de tensión, de cosas que decir. Apenas soy consciente del paso del tiempo. Somos solo James, la capa y yo subiendo escalón tras escalón, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos como si fueran el último antes de la despedida. No sé por qué. No lo entiendo y creo que él tampoco, pero juraría que desde el momento en que ha interceptado mis ojos, algo ha cambiado. Despertamos a la Señora Gorda casi de forma apresurada y ella intenta avasallarnos, muy enfadada. Sin embargo, la dejamos con la palabra en la boca y entramos, finalmente, en la Sala Común.

Por un segundo, nos quedamos allí parados, los dos. Siento la mano agarrando todavía su muñeca. Le suelto y desentumezco los dedos con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Al romper el contacto, Potter vuelve en sí y reacciona. Se lleva las manos a la capa y nos la quita con una facilidad envidiable. A mí me cuesta moverme. Sin embargo, tengo que hacerlo. Se gira sobre sus talones para volver a mirarme y se despide con un asentimiento de cabeza. La boca entreabierta, las cejas arqueadas, el cuerpo en tensión. Se lleva la mano a la nuca. Tampoco sabe qué decir. Yo le doy las buenas noches en voz queda y él sonríe y retrocede un paso, dos. Qué ganso. Se da la vuelta y se dirige al dormitorio de los chicos y yo voy también hacia la escalera, cuando, de pronto, me arrepiento.

Me doy la vuelta y lo llamo:

—¡Eh!

Él se detiene y me mira, perplejo.

—Gracias, James. Sonríe como nunca antes. No con arrogancia ni con condescendencia ni con descaro ni con autocomplaciencia. No, sonríe como un idiota, uno que acaba de atrapar una snitch en el aire.

—No hay de qué, Lily.

Y sin embargo, ahora que le doy la espalda y voy a reunirme con el resto de mis compañeras... ¿Por qué vuelvo a sentir que la victoria es mía?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? :)


End file.
